Excalibur/Umbra
Excalibur Umbra is the Umbra variant of Excalibur, first released in the Chinese build of WARFRAME. It was released in the Global build in , and can be acquired through The Sacrifice quest. Acquisition The blueprint for Excalibur Umbra is given to players upon completing the first mission of The Sacrifice quest, and the ability to build the Warframe is granted on completing the second mission. Unlike other Warframes, Umbra requires no further components and is constructed entirely from the single blueprint. However, even after being crafted, Umbra cannot be used until the penultimate mission. When completed, Excalibur Umbra will already be maxed out at level 30, pre-installed with a free Orokin Reactor and Warframe slot. Notes *Excalibur Umbra comes with three mod slots polarized with the unique Umbra polarity. It also comes with 3 Umbra Mods: , , and fusioned to rank 5 out of 10. His Skiajati Nikana and Exalted Umbra Blade each have two polarity slots and come with and equipped. *Despite not being named a Prime Warframe, Excalibur Umbra possesses their special passive ability where contact with an Orokin Void Death Orb will make him release an energy pulse that grants 250 Energy to all nearby allies. *Umbra, along with the Skiajati Nikana, will be obtained by the player fully ranked. All the mastery rank points that would normally be granted from ranking up both the Warframe and the weapon will be automatically received after acquiring them. *In place of Radial Blind, Umbra has Radial Howl, which not only blinds enemies, but also removes any active damage resistances from Sentient units and Shadow Stalker within range. However, this comes at the cost of having a longer casting animation. *Unlike other Warframes, Excalibur Umbra remains active after using Transference, supporting the Operator with abilities and equipped weapons (presumably because it retains more of the personality it had as a Dax soldier before being turned into a Warframe). However, Umbra can be damaged, and will stop moving once all of its health is depleted. Trivia *''Umbra'' is the Latin word for "shadow". *Excalibur Umbra is the first Umbra variant of a Warframe to be released in WARFRAME. *Excalibur Umbra is the only quest Warframe that cannot be purchased from the Market, nor can he be sold. *In the Chinese Build, Excalibur Umbra originated as part of their Founder's pack exclusive, named as Excalibur Umbra Prime. The pack also included the Nikana Prime and the Spira Prime (both of which were introduced in the Global Build with Saryn Prime instead), as well as the Gauvan Prime Sekhara, a shoulder accessory obtainable only through that Founder pack. *Umbra uses a different sword design for his Exalted Blade, which is named Exalted Umbra Blade. The stats for both weapons are identical however. *Upon completion of The Sacrifice quest, players will receive an Excalibur Umbra exclusive Excalibur Umbra Sunder helmet, which is a battle damaged version of the regular Umbra helmet. *When interacting with Baro Ki'Teer, Baro will treat Umbra condescendingly, as he would any other non-Prime frame. *Exalibur Umbra is the first Warframe confirmed to originally be a human, a Dax soldier who Ballas deliberately exposed to the Infestation as a way to transform him into an anti-Sentient weapon, then psychologically tortured into rote obedience by forcing him to kill his son, Isaah. It is also the first frame to have had its face exposed due to damage to its helmet. Bugs *After Excalibur Umbra is equipped for the The Sacrifice, one may still use him prematurely by not equipping another Warframe. Media Excalibur-Umbra2.jpg|Promotional material. IRLU0QO.png|Chinese Founder's pack. syMB9oD.jpg|Launcher. HeaderBG.jpg|Umbra on official The Sacrifice info page header. Warframe - The Sacrifice Teaser Warframe China - Umbra Excalibur Prime Teaser Pobrane.jpg|The Sacrifice "Umbra" E3 2018|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnAGnQQunto WARFRAME - Excalibur Umbra Spoilers External Links *Umbra Warframes Megathread de:Excalibur/Umbra es:Excalibur/Umbra Category:Warframe China Timed Exclusive Category:Warframes Category:Excalibur Category:Update 23